


How Dominic Wilde Embraced the Spiral

by Mttproductions



Series: Dominic Wilde, Local Distortion Lover [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, Human/Monster Romance, I suppose?, M/M, Multi, OC X CANON, Self-Insert, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mttproductions/pseuds/Mttproductions
Summary: Dominic Wilde was an employee of The Magnus Institute for around ten years and had managed to avoid coming into contact with any monsters or mischief in all that time. The first time he did met someone who was decidedly not human, he fell in love with them. The was the start of the biggest change of his life.
Relationships: Helen/Original Male Character(s), Michael/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dominic Wilde, Local Distortion Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	How Dominic Wilde Embraced the Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m just a simple gay who wants to kiss Michael and Helen so I made an oc for it. I’ve actually written a lot of fics for it but I’m just now posting some because I’m. Shy abt self shipping....
> 
> This one is kind of old but whatever we postin

A lot could happen in a year. Dominic knew that, but after years of relatively the same monotonous routine, he had rather forgotten that fact. Until, one day, a person died. And that person’s job had to be filled, leading Dominic to switch departments, and wind up having his whole life changed as a result. If it wasn’t for that change in position, he would have never have met Michael.

  
Michael was easily the most complicated person Dominic had ever met. A part of that, though, was that he could barely be considered a person at all. He was confusing in ways Dominic couldn’t comprehend, his enigmatic eccentricities intriguing Dominic in ways no other being he had met had; when retrospecting, Dominic wasn’t surprised he had ended up falling for him immediately. He knew that Michael couldn’t have been trusted--countless statements and warnings had warned him of that. Yet still, Dominic couldn’t stop himself from chasing after him.

  
Dominic met Michael for the first time at the institute; he had been in Jon’s office, looking for something he probably shouldn’t have been looking for, and when he turned to leave there was a new door there that wasn’t the one he entered through. Michael had said he was expecting “The Archivist”, but once Dominic knew Michael better, he realized that Michael would have known before entering that Jon wasn’t in the room. He’d blush when he was alone thinking about it. Michael wanted to meet him.

  
After that first meeting, Michael kept popping in on him randomly; whenever he was bored and wanted something to occupy his time. And the more time Dominic spent with him, that confusing being of incalculable origin and purpose, he began to fall head over heels in love with him. He knew Michael didn’t feel the same way; he barely felt at all, there’d be no chance he could love Dominic as Dominic loved him. Still, though, Dominic pretended he could. He’d tell himself Michael would have to have had some kind of fondness for him; otherwise, he should have killed Dominic at that point. 

  
So he continued to tell himself that, and he continued to spend more and more time with Michael. They entered a relationship--not one that was anything like the relationships other people had--but a relationship unique to themselves. Michael left a door in Dominic’s apartment so Dominic could contact him whenever he felt like doing so. Dominic would do things Michael would ask of him; or, gradually, he’d do things on his own that he thought would please Michael. Many of the things he did would please him; and Dominic, intoxicated by Michael’s grin and laughter, would continue to strive to please. 

  
Nobody else knew of this relationship, of course. Save for Elias, who knew nearly everything thanks to the powers the Beholding bestowed to him, no one else in the entire Institute had known. At least, Dominic certainly hadn’t told anyone, and no one had said a word to him. It was stressful trying to hide something that was increasingly becoming the biggest part of his life, but he knew he had to. For the other staff to find out about his borderline affair? Most especially if Jon were to find out? He knew he’d lose their collective trust for all time, and the thought of losing his friends pained him. So, Dominic hid any trace of his allegiance to Michael.

  
Of course, as The Spiral’s influence on him grew, he would eventually be unable to conceal in one way or another.

  
Dominic hadn’t meant to become an avatar. Rather, his intention was never to become one. With all the time he’d spend with Michael, though, it was an inevitable outcome. The Spiral had already marked him before Michael had even touched the subject; and when he did, asking Dominic to devote himself to The Spiral while they were out walking one winter night, Dominic agreed before he had even thought about it. At that point, he would have done anything that Michael asked of him; so becoming an avatar was unavoidable. 

  
And so, he was an avatar. It took him a bit to get used to his powers. His body was no longer as tied to physical reality, allowing him to distort it to fit his needs. The more his power grew, the more control over the distortion he had. His view of the world also began to change. Things that seemed to be concrete truths of reality were no longer as certain as he once thought. Not only that, but as he continued to serve The Spiral, he learned how to bring those ineffable things into reality. And he understood it all. 

  
The truth no longer ruled Dominic. Things that a regular person couldn’t even begin to imagine with their heads programmed to only understand Real, were now as understandable to Dominic just as simple reading was. He began to find his way through Michael’s corridors on his own. He was scared of it at first; his mortality clinging to the idea that this was not right, but the more The Spiral took him over, the less he found he cared. He even began to like it, and the hallways started to feel more like home than his flat did.

  
Elias wasn’t happy about the transition, of course. He was still an employee of The Magnus Institute; he was supposed to be a servant of The Eye. In some ways he was-- The Beholding was still bonded to him--but on the path he was going, it wouldn’t be for much longer. Elias had threatened him, warning him if he continued to serve The Spiral he would have to “intervene”. And so, Dominic was caught in the middle of three different cosmic forces tugging on him, trying to win his will: The Spiral—Michael—the one he had fallen so deeply in love with and craved to please; The Beholding—the first entity to stake its claim on him—and its deadly High Priest; and his own sense of self preservation—his desire to keep his will and humanity his own.

  
Things didn’t get any easier for him. Eventually, Jon had caught onto him. After Jon returned from hiding as Head Archivist, he started Watching Dominic’s strange behaviour, and eventually it led him to breaking into his apartment, which had become what was essentially a pocket of The Spiral brought forth into reality. The confrontation he had with Dominic wasn’t pleasant. When he looked back on the moment, Dominic would laugh at the irony of Jon’s anger; accusing him of abandoning his humanity when Jon was, in essence, doing the same thing himself.

  
It was only a few days later Jon was kidnapped. Dominic could feel the energy that The Stranger had left on the world; a feeling of discomfort left in Jon’s office. He couldn’t follow it, though; not like he knew Michael could have. He wasn’t that adept at following the hidden tracks of The Stranger yet, though at the end of the month, he wished he had tried harder. He wished he had done something.

Dominic could feel something was wrong the moment it had happened. He was in the Institute, trying to do as much work as he could while avoiding Elias’s scrutinous gaze, when he suddenly felt something in his very reality shift. His stomach dropped and he nearly collapsed as a wave of horror and something indescribably wrong crashed into him. Rarely anything seemed truly wrong to him anymore, but whatever caused that feeling, he knew absolutely was. Mixed in with that horror, was also unbridled fear. The kind of fear Dominic would say someone would have if they knew they were about to meet their end. 

  
The feelings washed away minutes after they appeared. Dominic’s own confusion and fear settled in his stomach instead. Something had happened to Michael; something bad, and Dominic was set into a panicked frenzy. He was in the process of running out the institute in order to return to his apartment, the only place where he knew where a door should have been. Before he could, though, he spotted the very door he was going to look for; the one he knew couldn’t have been real.

  
It opened, and Dominic saw Jon stumble out. The person who followed, however, was not Michael. Dominic was in blind panic, questioning where Michael was, who this person was who was like Michael, but clearly not him. She simply answered that Michael was gone. Dominic didn’t even believe it at first, but like-Michael-but-not-Michael just repeated herself. She said she’d collect Dominic later, when he was not being controlled by his emotions, and then she was gone.

  
Dominic had never felt as much sorrow as he did in that very moment. Michael was gone. He had never even considered the possibility that Michael could cease to exist. Without Michael, Dominic felt lost and alone in a way he had never known before. Dominic wailed for hours, and The Lonely could have probably swooped in and taken him then if he wasn’t so distracted from any of the other powers.

  
After the initial crying though, his sorrow was replaced with unbridled rage Dominic had never felt before in his life. Michael was gone because another took his place. When she had tried to talk to him again, he pushed her away. He snapped at her and said she had taken Michael away from him, without even stopping to listen to what she had to say about it. For while no, Helen was not Michael, she was going through the same thing Michael was, and she needed someone to help her get her bearings on the world.

  
He finally calmed down after Helen’s altercation with Jon. When she went to him for guidance and comfort, he pushed her away and shut the door on her. She had nowhere else to go except the only other person she could think to have known how she felt. And Dominic stopped to listen for once. As she talked to him, he understood now that Helen had no choice in her change as Michael had. Dominic had the most choice out of all of them, and even then he had been pushing away the true change. Finally, they had come to an understanding. Helen was not Michael, but she needed Dominic; and truthfully, Dominic needed her too. 

  
They explored the world together then; two lost souls struggling to come to grips with the changes their bodies were taking. They explored each other as well, as Dominic came to know the new form of The Distortion, and Helen came to know the one who she could feel The Distortion’s old fondness for. And as they did this, and came to know themselves just as much as they did with each other, they fell in love. Helen was not Michael, but Dominic fell for her just as strongly as she did with him. Helen, more in tune with her being and emotions than before, could feel the happiness Dominic gave her too. This time though, Dominic wasn’t going to hesitate on his choice on what power to choose.

He was The Spiral’s. That was the final truth he chose.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Especially the Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531746) by [blue_blue_electricblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blue_electricblue/pseuds/blue_blue_electricblue)




End file.
